Enemies of the Heir
by Midnight Venom
Summary: A Chamber of Secrets AU ending where Fawkes doesn't re-enter the chamber to help heal Harry's arm. Instead, he leaves after delivering the Sorting Hat. Will Harry have enough strength and intelligence to get to the diary and stab it? Or, will Harry and Ginny perish in Salazar Slytherin's secret chamber, while Tom Marvolo Riddle wrecks havoc on the world once more?


Hi, there! ;) This is technically my first story posted as 'Midnight Venom' previously Levina101. This is just a one-shot that popped into my head.. after I made the cover, because isn't the cover just delicious? Honest opinions now, please. Also, _disclaimer_ - I do not bloody well own Harry Potter. Wish I did, though. LOL.

**Enemies of the Heir**

They say that a person's life flashes before their eyes just before they die. Harry had never really taken any stock in this, and never really had any memories he would want to relive before death. Wasn't living through it once enough?

The basilisk fang had gone straight into his arm, and even though the basilisk was now dead, Harry didn't really know where that left him. He didn't want to die, he was rather terrified of it, to be honest. But, Harry could feel the venom moving rapidly through his veins, and certainly the sixteen year old Dark Lord wouldn't help him.

If he had to be honest, his only regret was that he hadn't been able to save Ginny... he could still see her, just barely, through his blurry sight. She laid there, white as paper, while her life left her just as his was leaving him. Other than Ginny, he could also see the gloating Tom Riddle, staring at him gleefully with wicked, sadistic eyes, and a smirk that spoke of the doomed fate of the Wizarding World. The giant dead basilisk gave him little satisfaction, though he doubted many else could've killed such a thing.

His mind was slowing down, and trying to breathe was suddenly as hard as learning how to turn a matchstick into a needle - if you were a squib. With the last strength left in his small, malnourished body, he dragged himself over to Ginny, and intertwined their hands. Perhaps it was because he had always been alone in life until Hogwarts - and even then he had been set apart - but Harry Potter didn't want to die alone.

And, now, he thought, this was dying. The satisfied gloats of Tom Riddle about how he had finally conquered the Boy-Who-lived disappeared into the background, and as if on cue, he felt his life flash before his eyes.

_His mother and father were laughing, and hugging, and there were two men with them that Harry didn't recognize, but somehow knew. 'Moony', and 'Padfoot' his mind supplied helpfully, and he watched from toddler eyes as he was cooed over and played with. His mother's bright smile was the last thing he saw before the memory changed, her whisper of," I love you," healing his heart. _

_Screams filled his ears, his dad's voice echoing throughout the house," Lily! Take Harry and go! I'll hold him off!" He watched as he was placed in his crib, he watched as the door was blown apart by the man who ruined his childhood. His mother was pleading for him to take her instead, and let Harry go... a flash of green light, and another obstacle in the way of Lord Voldemort was dead. Wicked red eyes bore into emerald green, a smug incantation of," Avada Kedavra!" _

_Blinding light. Burning pain. Explosion. Darkness. _

_Harry was being chased by Dudley, and his gang, trying to run away on skinny legs... he tripped, and the boys converged on him, kicks and punches bruising his weakened body. _

_A flying pan aimed at his head. _

_His uncle's purple face. _

_Aunt Marge's bulldog. _

_His cupboard. _

_His Hogwarts letter. _

_Diagon Alley. _

_The Platform. _

_Ron. _

_Hermione. _

_Neville. _

_Malfoy. _

_Hogwarts. _

_Quirrel. _

_Snape. _

_Dumbledore. _

_McGonagall. _

_Fluffy. _

_Norbert. _

_Voldemort. Unicorn. Blood. _

_The Mirror of Erised. _

_The trapdoor. _

_Devil's Snare._

_Winged keys. _

_The chessboard. _

_Potions. _

_Fire. _

_Voldemort. _

_The Sorcerer's Stone. _

_The Dursley's. _

_Dobby. _

_Bars. Cat-flap. Locks. _

_Red hair. Freckles. Ron. Fred. George. _

_Rescue. _

_Molly. _

_Arthur. _

_Ginny. _

_Percy. _

_Knockturn Alley. _

_Gilderoy Lockhart. _

_Platform. Crashing._

_Flying Ford Angela. _

_The Whomping Willow. _

_Detention. _

_Fear. _

_Lockhart. _

_Voices. _

_Bloody letters dripping from the wall. _

_The Chamber of Secrets. _

_Quidditch. _

_Petrification._

_Polyjuice Potion. _

_Hermione. _

_"Her skeleton will lie in the chamber forever." _

_Lockhart leaving. _

_Expelliarmus. _

_Moaning Myrtle. _

_The entrance to the Chamber of Secrets. _

_Obliviate. _

_Rocks. Falling. Scared. _

_Ginny. _

_Tom Riddle. _

_Basilisk. _

_Pain. _

It had started out so clear, but as it went on, they turned to quick flashes, and it only showed important parts... he mildly wondered if that was because he was getting weaker... he thought so. He swallowed, looking up weakly toward where Tom Riddle should still be standing, noticing a slight frown on his face but not really caring.

"Give... everything... Ron... Hermione..." he whispered, though part of him wondered why he was even bothering, this was his enemy - to his surprise Riddle nodded. Maybe he wasn't yet as insane as Voldemort, though admittedly, that gave him little comfort as he currently laid dying.

He could feel everything slipping away, the venom was pulsing through his whole body now. For the first time, thinking back on all those memories, he wondered if this was a bad thing, dying. Did he have anything to look forward to in life? Ron and Hermione would be his only reasons for living, but was he really living...? He clenched Ginny's hand, and looking forward to seeing his parents, said, with his last breath," Thank you."

Harry and Ginny laid, for all the world to see, dead on the stone cold floor of the Chamber of Secrets. Tom Riddle dropped Harry's wand with mild disgust, and discomfort. He didn't want to use it, it felt wrong, and so he left it there.

He left through a different entrance, and came out far away from the school. He would get far, far from Hogwarts tonight - and he followed, as if on instinct, the pull in him that would lead him to his main soul piece, Lord Voldemort's spirit form.

Tom Riddle had returned, and would resurrect his older self, combining their souls.

He would be even more formidable than before, and then this time, he thought, smirking to himself, that he would have no opposition except for the old fool Dumbledore.

After all, the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord lay dead back in Salazar's noble chamber.

The Dark would conquer quickly, and the world would be thrown out of the balance for centuries.

Muggles would discover wizards because of arrogant slip-ups and unexplainable deaths. The so-called filth purebloods hate would rise together and destroy the wizarding world with bombs, and nukes, and guns.

And, the witches pyre would reign once more.

Magic would be decimated.

Their skeletons would lie in the chamber forever...

Ronald Weasley and Gilderoy Lockhart would be rescued by Fawkes much too late. He would lose a sister, and a best friend, and his mind.

The Weasley family would mourn their youngest child, and go into deep despair.

Hermione Granger would wake up to her best friends dead and lost - she'd crack under the pressure, and leave Hogwarts forever. She would live life as muggle, but visit her old, and only friends Ronald Weasley, in St. Mungo's psychiatric ward, and Harry Potter, at his make-shift grave, every week for the rest of her life.

The future was too terrible to consider.

Fate intervened.

Back in the Chamber of Secrets, emerald eyes shot wide open.

**The End**

Well! xD I didn't exactly plan to end it like that... I was just gonna have them die... LOL.. or Harry die, at least, but yeah... I guess I just couldn't get the right drama I liked, so I ended it like that instead. Comments, please!

_xoxo Midnight Venom xoxo_


End file.
